


One Last Time.

by redroseworks



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn with Feelings, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Martha and Alfred have some time together.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Martha Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth/Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	One Last Time.

Martha kissed Alfred's neck.

"Mrs. Wayne, what will your husband think?" Alfred said as he slid his hands under her shirt.

"That his wife and boyfriend looked beautiful together. And don't call me that, not when we are at our home." Martha said. She disliked the show they had to put on for the whole world. 

But to come out and say that her and her husband were having an affair with the same man? People would get Bruce taken away from them. 

None of them wanted to lose their son.

So Alfred was merely their trusted butler after all that is what his father was to Thomas’s parents. 

Martha smiled as Alfred pushed her onto the bed. 

She unbuttoned her blouse as he took off her skirt. 

"No undergarments? Do you truly need a butler to do your laundry?”

Martha laughed. “Shut up.”

Alfred smirked and slid off his pants. Martha reached over and grabbed the condom and lube she had grabbed out earlier. 

Alfred smiled at her in a way that made her pause. 

Never in her life did she think she would end up like this. Married to a handsome man and they shared a handsome boyfriend.

And an amazing kid. 

Not to mention that she was a doctor; she had worked like hell to get to this point in her life.

"I love you, Alfred." Martha said as Alfred moved to where he was above her.

"I love you too, Martha." 

Martha moaned as he went into her. If Thomas were here he would slip into her right next to Alfred.

The thought of that made her pull Alfred closer.

Alfred ran his hand down her side and then between her legs. He began to finger her.

She was in heaven. 

"Al- Alfie… I want you to take it off." She said.

Alfred looked at her. "What off?" 

"The condom. Please, I want you to… if you want to..." She moaned.

Alfred raised his eyebrow at her before he pulled out.

Martha whined at the lost of him but he soon thrusted back into her. 

Alfred was handsome; sweaty and in pure pleasure. 

He came before she did; his body shaking against hers. 

He pulled out and moved his head down. Martha gasped at the feeling of his tongue on her.

She came with a shudder.

After they cleaned up, they simply laid in bed together. 

"Me and Thomas are taking Bruce to see the Legend of Zorra tonight, are you sure you don't want to come?" 

Alfred touched her cheek. "People will talk. Maybe someday." 

Martha kissed him; not knowing this would be the last time she would lay in bed with him.


End file.
